


King Minos

by Ancient_Dee_Cyphers



Series: Dream SMP Shorts [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Diplomacy, Dream is a dictator, Dream is manipulative, Gen, Manipulative Undertones, Politics, Post-L'Manberg Revolution, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is doing his best, Tommy is a brat sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Dee_Cyphers/pseuds/Ancient_Dee_Cyphers
Summary: Shortly after the L'Manberg Revolution against the Dream SMP Kingdom, Dream is not too thrilled to embark on a diplomatic journey. He's already sore after losing his land, but he is convinced he will get it all back. Perhaps this meeting will prove to be more useful than he originally thought...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	King Minos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So to preface this is an almost 5k work fic of pure politics. This is very dialogue heavy and I mostly used this for practice on dialogue structure and tone. I personally am fascinated by the inner workings of a nation, but I know that is not everyone's cup of tea. Regardless, I hope you enjoy and hopefully my next piece will be a bit more action-filled. <3

“Look at it, Sapnap,” commanded a green cloaked man with slight disgust. “Just look at it.”

The two men stood up on a frost-bitten hill overlooking a small country swathed in lights and movement. A icy wind drew over the men, rustling the redwood leaves above and billowing their coats. The civilization beneath looked warm and separate from the surrounding land, secure in its walls with frost delicately topping every rooftop.

Dream, the cloaked man, adjusted his white clay mask so that his mouth and chin was visible. His lips were drawn back in a tight frown, chin jutted up slightly as he looked down upon the people below him. His hand instinctively went to his side, hoping to find his netherite axe, but finding nothing. 

His counterpart shifted in boredom, crunching lightly frosted weeds under his boots. His arms were crossed as he huddled into his fur coat, his usual bandana replaced with a winter hood by Bad’s demand.

“Yup, I’m looking at it,” replied Sapnap annoyedly. “Can we get a move on? We are” -he paused to check the time on his communicator- “an hour late!”

“They can wait,” scoffed Dream.

“I can’t,” Sapnap grumbled. “I’m freezing my ass off so you can be all dramatic.”

“And yet you stay here. No one’s forcing you to wait.”

“Shut up, man.”

Dream hummed as another wind tore through their winter apparel. The clouds above were dark and heavy. It would snow tonight.

“Alright then, come on. I think they should be thoroughly annoyed by now,” the masked man declared vaulting off the cliff and landing neatly in the opening below.

Sapnap landed heavily beside Dream and cursed while saying, “I swear to the gods above, you’ve somehow gotten even more difficult since the war.”

“Which war?” Dream remarked lightly.

“Very funny,” responded Sapnap unimpressed.

The two men continued on their way, boots steadily striking the icy plank bridge across the river surrounding the capital. They could hear laughter from within the walls and while Sapnap softened at the sound, Dream’s frown only pulled deeper. Why were they so happy without him? Hadn’t it been him who kept them safe long before L’Manburg was even founded? Was that just forgotten?

The semi frozen river beneath them lazily flowed as the light from behind the walls spilled from cracks in the black stone wall towered above. It was indeed warmer in the valley and overall quite cozy. Dream could understand why one would want to live here, but he hated that he lost that right. He’d get it all back.

A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder and he quickly spun around, hands trying to draw a weapon that wasn’t there. He crouched slightly to ready himself for any attack, but saw that it was only Sapnap. Dream quickly straightened and straightened his cloak.

“You good, man?” prompted Sapnap, his eyebrows drawn in slight concern.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” challenged Dream.

“Maybe because you’ve been pouting since before we got here and you just jumped ten feet in the air,” trailed off the smaller man. 

Dream just shrugged and Sapnap continued, “look, we don’t have to do this today. Say George needed help or Bad forced us to stay in! You’ve been in a state ever since the war ended.”

“The war didn’t end.”

“Um- yeah it did,” Sapnap deadpanned. “Why else would we be here?”

“The fight ended. Now the real war begins and I have leverage.”

“No, Dream. The war ended. You have the discs and L’Manberg has independence.”

Dream hummed and said, “that’s what they think too.”

“Yeah, okay, just don’t let any of that slip,” Sapnap scoffed. “We’re here for diplomacy. Not to start another war.”

The cloaked man just waved a hand in the air before continuing to walk across the bridge. He wouldn’t be that stupid. Everything was calculated and planned so that this new era would go exactly as he envisioned.

Dream stopped at the edge of the path to an iron door cut out of the stone walls. Sapnap shot him a meaningful look, but the masked man just shrugged before drawing himself to his full height and knocking. He suddenly regretted wearing fingerless gloves as the freezing cold metal bit into his skin. Despite himself, he shivered.

Normally, he wasn’t so affected by the cold due to the fact that, unlike Sapnap, he wasn’t entirely human. Being a demi-god blessed with immortality definitely had its benefits, but it made those human moments all the more jarring. Dream withdrew his hands and hid them within his cloak. Sapnap barked out a laugh behind him.

“What? Suddenly wishing you had listened to Bad?” jeered Sapnap as he adjusted his winter cap.

“Yeah, something like that,” Dream responded under his breath.

The laughing stopped and the smaller man started approaching Dream while saying, “hey, are you sure you’re okay-”

Sapnap was cut off as the iron door clicked open and two other men stood adjacent to them, blocking the entrance. Sapnap instantly straightened. Made sense as to why considering the fact that these two men were their enemies just a few short weeks ago.

“Dream! Lovely to see you again. How have you been?” asked Wilbur Soot cordially while holding out a hand.

“I’ve been fine. Thanks for asking,” responded Dream while taking Wilbur’s gloved hand. “How is” -he gestured with his other hand- “all of this?”

“L’Manberg is doing great, no thanks to you,” Tommy spat out.

“Tommy,” chastised Wilbur who had stepped away from Dream to send a sharp glance at his Vice.

“What, Wilbur? I don’t even get why we’re letting them in! Weren’t we just fighting like yesterday?!” shouted the blonde teen.

Dream rolled his eyes. They were both still wearing their blue revolutionary uniforms, but fixed with fur outlines to accommodate the cold. Tommy had always been a little spitfire and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had kerosine running in his veins instead of blood. Dream thought that such a man would be an interesting choice as a vice. Personally, he probably would’ve instated Fundy or Tubbo given their calmer deposition, but nepotism ran strong, he presumed. 

Wilbur ran a hand through his hair while responding, “this is a delicate matter, Tommy. Remember what I said or leave.”

“But Wilbur, we’re inviting an arsonist and a dictator into L’Manberg! That’s objectively a bad idea! Not to mention they’re late!”

“Tommy.”

“It’s just not fair-”

“Tommy.”

“I don’t see why-”

“Tommy!” Wilbur shouted.

Wilbur rarely shouted and so it was no wonder why the young blonde instantly shut his mouth. Even Dream gave a surprised frown at the noise while Sapnap’s hand twitched toward his boot where Dream knew a knife hid in case things got exciting. Just below his mask, a smirk was visible on Dream’s face as he looked at Tommy sulking. His arms crossed as he looked to the ground, not an ounce of remorse shone in his blue eyes but he appeared to know his place.

“I didn’t arrange this meeting at your pleasure, Tommy. You don’t have to be happy, you don’t even have to pretend, but I do command you as both your brother and president to shut your mouth before you make your sacrifice worth nothing. Am I understood, Tommy?” Wilbur said in a commanding tone lined with steel.

Tommy mumbled something that certainly didn’t sound like agreement.

“Am I understood, Tommy?” repeated Wilbur a little louder.

“Fine. Fine, alright. Whatever you say, big man,” conceded Tommy, but under his breath he added, “I just don’t see why you’re content with being his bitch.”

“Okay, Tommy. Go find Tubbo.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s the secretary of state.”

“You just want to get rid of me.”

“Would you honestly blame me? You are not cooperating,” shot back Wilbur.

Sapnap huffed behind him, clearly annoyed. They had trekked all the way out in the snow only to hear Wilbur and Tommy bickering. Thankfully Tommy had, albeit begrudgingly, begun to trek towards town without them. At least they could finally get on with the meeting.

Wilbur breathed a sigh and cursed before turning to Dream and Sapnap, who were still standing rather awkwardly on the wood planked path.

“Right then! Sorry about that, Dream, Sapnap,” he regarded as they walked through the iron door.

“You really oughta keep that kid on a leash,” warned Sapnap as he pushed through the iron doors.

“Yes, well. You know Tommy,” commented Wilbur.

Without another word, Wilbur pulled ahead and led the men through the city’s entrance, pointing out various monuments such as the Camarvan and L’Manberg tree (which didn’t look to be in good health). They were trekking their way into the city’s capital where a temporary “White House'' laid in the center. The city was almost warm due to the wind shield and felt welcoming despite Tommy’s obvious aggression. Laughter was heard within various houses, lit by torch light. Overall, L’Manberg had the markings of a good and prospering country.

But it was still barely a fledgeling.

Dream elected to stay silent through this affair. As Sapnap said, they were there on a ‘diplomatic mission’. Set up trade routes and all that, pretend to be friends as if they weren’t just pointing swords at each other's throats. Dream didn’t want peace though. He never intended to give it to them, just a mere illusion of independence. He’d let them have their fun for now, but soon they’d be crawling back to the masked man. He would make sure of it.

Dream’s carefully neutral face must’ve darked slightly because Sapnap brushed his arm in a light warning. He rolled his green eyes from under the mask and forced his face back into neutrality. 

Wilbur’s light ramblings soon ceased about ten minutes into their tour as they stopped in front of a house of white concrete and stone brick. The top floor followed the shape of the base but hung out over the iron doors that marked the entrance. The roof also looked quite careless and ready to cave at any moment. Dream almost felt bad for stealing their lead architect, Eret. The building was constructed like L’Manberg itself: haphazardly and without thought.

“Well, here we are! One of the newest additions to L’Manberg” -his jovial voice dropped to a more serious note- “and where our meeting will commence as soon as Tubbo arrives.”

Sapnap shifted uncomfortably and said, “do you think we can head inside? I’ve been waiting in the cold for literal hours. It’s not August anymore.”

“Ah yes, winters can be quite harsh though this one seems to be quite mild,” commented Wilbur as he opened the doors to the stone building.

It wasn’t much warmer inside, noted Dream. The stone walls were placed without any insulation and the touches didn’t provide much heat. At least the wind wasn’t blowing in here. Again, he really didn’t mind the cold, but his companion very much did. Sapnap would prefer death by fire than by ice. In fact, he’d probably set the fire himself and fall into it just to admire it. Damn arsonist, he thought with a brief warmness in his chest. He quickly quelled that feeling.

The three men sat around a wooden table in the house’s center and Dream refused to entertain them. Sapnap and Wilbur chatted amiably about nothing in particular, but still in a guarded way that built a wall of professionalism. Dream refused to build a bridge. There was a reason he invited Sapnap along to his meeting instead of George or Bad. Aside from their complete aloofness to politics, Sapnap was just as willing to burn bridges as he was to build them whereas George and Bad avoided making enemies. True politicking required a willingness to cut certain people down.

Dream continued to glance around the room for a few minutes until a creak of the iron doors could be heard. Rounding the corner stood a teenager much shorter than Tommy with tousled dirty blonde hair under a revolutionary hat.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, Tommy wanted to-” Tubbo cut off and stiffened as he saw his guests. “Dream,” he continued in a shocked manner.

The masked man liked that reaction. He made a note of Tubbo’s hesitance for future reference. 

Tubbo saved face by walking over - very stiffly as though he were fighting instinct - and offering a hand to Dream. Dream stood and accepted it, but squeezed his hand perhaps a bit more than necessary. A brief look of fear flashed across Tubbo’s face as Dream released his grip and sat back down. 

“Sapnap,” regarded Tubbo a bit shakily as they stood and shook hands.

The young man took a seat beside his president as, much to his own credit, made an effort to sit straight and tall. Wilbur placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and Tubbo jumped slightly before relaxing some.

“This is Tubbo, my secretary of state, as you already know. Excuse his mannerisms. Talking with Tommy would take the wind out of anyone,” joked Wilbur lightly and Sapnap let out a small laugh. “Now to business. Before we begin, do either of you have any concerns you’d like to get addressed?”

“Yes, actually,” started Sapnap. “L’Manberg is a rather small plot of land of only a few dozen acres. Resources must be tight. What are your plans for when your resources run thin?”

Dream nodded thoughtfully as though they hadn’t already rehearsed these questions before. Sapnap was to be his voice throughout this meeting so as to maintain a cold and mysterious image. Dream didn’t want to get too cozy with a nation he already planned to take back at some point.

“Ah yes, excellent question. We were planning to expand beyond the walls to the east soon so that it did not disrupt any land of the SMP. We also hoped to begin a trade relationship between L’Manberg and the SMP,” responded Wilbur with a level tone.

Dream was slightly shocked at his bold nature. However, a trade relation would be very beneficial in the long run. A trade agreement would ensure dependence on L’Manberg because there was nothing they could provide that Dream couldn’t obtain himself. An embargo at the right moment would crush them.

He tapped once on the chair so that it was only barely audible to Sapnap.

“Yes, a trade relation would be a very mutually beneficial clause to both nations. We should reconvene on this matter at a later date. How does sometime next week sound,” prompted the black haired man as he glanced at Dream who gave a small nod.

“Next week sounds great,” Wilbur responded.

“Now regarding expansion-” Sapnap began before being cut off.

Dream had tapped twice on the chair to signify a “no”, but his message was lost as Wilbur’s boldness continued to surprise him.

“Regarding expansion, we will expand regardless of your agreement or dissent. Eastern expansion does not violate the terms of our independence and we need that land for resources, as stated, and lodging for future citizens. Tubbo is drafting visas as we speak, isn’t that right, Tubbo?” prompted Wilbur, glancing at the smaller man.

“Yes! We’ve gotten several applications and I am almost through reviewing them,” said Tubbo in a rush as though he hadn’t expected to speak.

Sapnap glanced at Dream with a guarded look in his almost black eyes. They hadn’t expected expansion to be on the table so early into their nation. Dream thought this was a rookie mistake. A growing population without secure jobs or resources is a sure fire way to collapse a nation before it begins. Rapid growth is tempting from a statistical standpoint, but it is an economical and logistical nightmare.

Since Sapnap was left without much of a script, Dream filled in.

“I will allow a 50 ancre eastern expansion,” commanded Dream.

“50?! But that’s barely-” cut in Tubbo before Wilbur held a hand motioning for silence.

“In this initial agreement, we will accept nothing under 200,” said Wilbur evenly.”

“70,” offered Dream.

“Absurd. 180.”

“60.”

“That’s the other way, Dream,” Wilbur pointed out unhelpfully.

“I didn’t stutter. Anything above 60 acres would violate Clause XI of our agreement and thus be treated as a declaration of war,” deadpanned Dream.

“Could you really muster up enough support for another war?” Wilbur challenged.

For a man with no swordsmanship and shaky aim, Wilbur was being quite bold this evening. Dream quirked an eyebrow under his mask, but his slight frown remained impassive. As much as he hated to admit it, Wilbur had a point in his challenge and Dream really couldn’t wage war so soon after the Revolution. He had no TNT reserves after his detonation and property damages had not been popular. Of course, he’d have George and Sapnap by his side, but it took more than that to stamp out the fire of a growing nation.

“65,” responded Dream after a moment’s deliberation.

“73.”

“67.”

“70.”

“69,” bit out Dream, who was growing annoyed by this exchange.

“Ha! Nice. It’s a deal, Dream. 69 acres of eastern expansion,” Wilbur responded jovially with a hand outstretched.

Reluctantly, Dream took his hand while Tubbo took out a piece of parchment and began to write notes of their agreement.

“Any other questions,” prompted Wilbur.

“Yes, the Dream SMP Kingdom has questions regarding the military of L’Manberg,” responded Sapnap.

“Will Dream be asking any of these questions,” Wilbur challenged with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Again with the boldness. Dream refused to respond or react in the slightest. Silence had power and Dream would only speak if anything caught Sapnap off guard or went off-script. His right hand was capable and good at improv. His silence also hinted that he didn't take L'Manberg seriously, which he never would. 

Sapnap also held his silence and Wilbur coughed into his fist briefly before answering the previous question. He clearly didn’t want to push his luck after the land negotiation. Good. At least Dream could count on Wilbur being slightly intelligent.

“Right, well,” he said with a pause. “Regarding the military, L’Manberg does not see the need for weapons or fighting. We don’t believe in a conflict that couldn’t be resolved amicably with words.”

Dream lightly tapped on the chair twice. There was no way that Wilbur was telling the truth.

“No fighting? Then what was the Revolution,” challenged Sapnap with a glint in his eyes.

“The Revolution was a necessity,” asserted Wilbur.

“And what defines a necessity?”

“Sapnap, Dream, if you recall, we did first try to resolve the conflict with words. We didn’t fire the first shot or set the first flame.”

“What happens if peace negotiations fail then?”

“I’m sure that bridge will never have to be crossed again, Sapnap,” responded Wilbur with something hard in his brown eyes.

There was very clearly a threat in that statement that Dream didn’t like. He narrowed his eyes, but ultimately let it slide. Sapnap looked over at him with a question evident in his expression. Dream merely shrugged. They’d let it go. Sapnap didn’t seem to agree. He turned to Wilbur with fire lighting his dark eyes.

“No. I think we deserve an answer, Wilbur,” said Sapnap with anger clear in his voice, hand itching towards his boot. 

“Oh? And does Dream agree,” responded Wilbur cheekily.

“Doesn’t matter! I want to know what artillery you have and what your plans with it are.”

“There is no artillery, Sapnap.”

“None,” repeated Sapnap incredulously. “You’re hiding something.”

“I don’t expect you to believe me, but I have been nothing but truthful,” asserted Wilbur.

“I don’t care! I know the character of the people under your command! Either reveal your military or there will be no trade between our nations. Am I understood?”

Wilbur tensed, but otherwise looked unimpressed. He stared back at Sapnap with only a wary sort of concern. Tubbo, on the other hand, terrified. His blue eyes stretched wide and he looked ready to bolt.

Dream was content to let his right hand continue his tirade, but he refused to be made a mockery of. He straightened in his chair and fixed Sapnap with a steely gaze from under his mask.

“Sapnap, that is enough,” commanded Dream in a low tone. “You do not get to make that call.” 

“No, Dream! We have a right-” Sapnap was cut off.

“That is enough,” repeated Dream. 

The black-haired huffed and sat back down, looking away from the other men at the table.

“Wilbur, I trust that you are telling the truth,” started Dream.

“Good, because-” Wilbur was cut off.

“However, lying to me would be a dangerous mistake. Keep that in mind.”

Wilbur met him evenly in the eyes without fear. Dream had no doubt that Wilbur was lying, even if the so-called “artillery” wasn’t created yet, WIlbur was too smart to not have something planned. Fight with words? What a joke. 

“Of course, Dream. We have no intentions of inciting another quarrel,” assured Wilbur. “Any other preliminary questions?”

Sapnap sighed and pulled himself back together, drawing himself back to his full height in his chair.

“Yes, we were wondering about the prospects of diplomacy or tourist temporary visas,” asked Sapnap with restored professionalism.

Dream nodded. There was indeed a reason why he brought Sapnap instead of any other subjects in his kingdom. The arsonist may fly off the rails at times, but he always brought himself back. George, on the other hand, became despondent and hard to work with after an outburst whereas Bad would simply leave. 

Wilbur smirked and remarked, “maybe, if you can keep your tongue under control.”

“Shut it, Wilbur,” shot back Sapnap.

“Good. That aside, I believe Tubbo could best answer this question,” Wilbur prompted, but when Tubbo didn’t jump in, he repeated, “Tubbo.”

Tubbo jumped slightly and Dream almost completely forgot about him. As they’ve been arguing rather than talking for the past few minutes, his parchment was depressingly bare. Dream sighed and glanced out the window to see that night had fallen outside. 

“Ah! Right, sorry, Mr. President,” stammered out the brunette. “So the temporary visas are still being drafted, but they will be completed shortly. Of course, by appointment, you two have temporary diplomatic immunity.”

“So, if I were to set a fire, I wouldn’t be punished?” asked Sapnap, only half-joking.

“O-Okay, maybe not diplomatic immunity, but definitely safe passage,” responded Tubbo nervously.

Sapnap looked slightly disappointed, but honestly, what did he expect? The redwoods were just recovering from his rapid fire of a flint and steel. Dream hadn’t even requested that burn, Sapnap had done that of his own accord. 

“Right, then. Any other questions?” prompted Wilbur.

The black haired man shook his head. The rest of this meeting would be unscripted and completely following Wilbur’s instruction. Dream was interested to know of their plans.

“Lovely,” began the president. “As you know based on your military inquiry, L’Manberg fully intends to maintain peace domestically and foreignly. Weapons not intended for hunting are prohibited from being brandished as is all armor. Our walls keep us safe, but we do wear armor outside of the walls for basic protection. This being said, the actions of my citizens are beyond my personal control and so I would like to begin to draft an extradition treaty along with our trade agreement in the following weeks. Are you in agreement?”

Dream nodded and inquired, “This extradition would apply to my citizens as well?”

“Naturally,” responded Wilbur.

Sapnap jumped in and stated,”Okay, so in the next few days we will need to coordinate more meetings. Who should I consult? Wilbur, you organized this meeting, but Tubbo is your Secretary of State if I am not mistaken.”

“Yes, well. Tubbo is still quite young and I will be hosting these meetings until he gains more experience,” responded Wilbur.

“But isn’t the point of a presidency to delegate power,” challenged Sapnap lightly.

“The nation is still quite young with many members very new to this governing concept. I would like them to observe me before going off on their own.”

“Isn’t that just grabbing power?”

“No, it’s mentoring. I am the most experienced due to my previous occupation as governor of Newfoundland and Construction Director of the Transatlantic Median. Not to mention, I am the oldest,” affirmed WIlbur with a look of pride.

“Call it what you want, I suppose, but what about Fundy? He’s near your age, isn’t he?” Sapnap continued.

“Fundy? He’s a child! He’s my son,” responded Wilbur incredulously.

Sapnap rolled his eyes and remarked, “It sounds like you undermine your citizens, Wilbur.”

“That is President Soot, thank you very much,” shot back Wilbur, who rushed to the defensive. “And that’s an awfully rich line for someone working under a literal dictator.”

Dream scoffed and replied, “at least I acknowledge it.”

“Precisely,” continued Sapnap. “Why don’t we ask Tubbo what he thinks of your administration?”

He looked to the teenager with a question in his eyes. Tubbo merely shrank back, looking quite uncomfortable.

“Go on then, Tubbo,” Wilbur said. “I have nothing to fear.”

“Right, well, President Soot does have the most experience-” Tubbo was cut off.

“Exactly!” exclaimed the man in question.

“-but, I wouldn’t mind a bit more authority…” Tubbo trailed off while looking at the table, finding the wood very interesting.

“That's so,” questioned Wilbur.

Tubbo shrugged and meekly muttered an agreement. Dream felt a bit of delight upon seeing Wilbur’s hypocrisy. He knew that a democracy with a small nation would be a nightmare, but he never quite expected what Wilbur had created. This made Dream’s future goal rather easy.

“Okay, so since my administration seems to think me a dictator” -Tubbo flinched at Wilbur’s words- “I suppose I have to organize a solution. Afterall, with the election coming up in November, I wouldn’t want to lose in my first term.”

This piqued Dream’s interest greatly and it took all his self control to not perk up at Wilbur’s declaration. An election. Imagine if Dream had an associate in the running. Imagine if Dream rigged the election. That would make his seizure of L’Manberg much quicker and easier than anticipated.

Despite himself, Dream questioned with obvious interest, “An election?”

Wilbur seemed taken aback.

“Quite. The democratic title wasn’t just for show after all,” responded the president with slight surprise. “I assumed an election would be a given. We aren’t like you power hungry dictators, Dream. I accept the terminality of my post.”

“Right,” responded Dream neutrally.

A glance outside proved that the rest of L’Manberg had long since turned in for the night and Dream had quite a bit to think about. He had many surprises in this conversation and he will be sure to use them to his advantage, already drafting plans and ideas.

“Well, you’ve given me quite a bit to consider, Wilbur-” said Dream, cut off.

“President Soot,” Wilbur interjected.

“President Soot,” Dream repeated. “But it is getting quite late and I have much to think about regarding L’Manberg. Is there anything else to add?”

“None that cannot wait,” Wilbur responded. “I will send Tubbo with my letter notifying you of our next meeting.”

Wilbur and Dream stood and shook hands over the table. The president’s brown eyes were carefully impassive, but a bit of a wary caution shone through. Good, he should be cautious. Tubbo and Sapnap followed suit, but Tubbo was much more open about his nervousness while shaking the arsonist’s hand. Maybe Wilbur was right about his inexperience, but Dream couldn’t help but think that such a nervous leader would be in Dream’s best interest. He noted that briefly.

“Tubbo, you are dismissed. Find Tommy and make sure he does not cause a fuss with our visitors while I escort them to the gate,” stated Wilbur as Tubbo all too quickly fled the house. “It was a pleasure, Dream. Sapnap.”

“Yes,” responded Dream.

“Thank you for speaking with us,” parroted Sapnap.

“I look forward to our next convening,” Wilbur said cordially while motioning the men to follow him out the door.

Dream honestly could say that he felt quite the same. This meeting turned out to be much more interesting than he intended and he allowed a brief smile to appear on his masked face.

The air was brisk and cold and the frost-bitten dirt crunched under their boots as they followed the path to exit L’Manberg. Dream’s future L’Manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, actually. I hope it was fun to read, but if not, that's alright. I'm practicing and getting better everyday! Any advice or critiques or comments would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you for joining me on a blast to the past.
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourself and have a very Happy New Year!! <3


End file.
